With love and lovingly
by XxMiaxX
Summary: Also, es geht um Ron und Hermine. Die beiden fühlen sich schon lange zueinander hingezogen, doch bevor die beiden zusammen kommen, müssen sie noch viele Hindernisse überstehen
1. Chapter 1

_**Wieder zusammen**_

Harry, Ginny,Ron und Hermine saßen an ihrem gewohnten Platz am Gryffindortisch. Es war der erste Tag nach ihrer Ankunft in Hogwarts. Sie sahen ungläubig auf ihre Stundenpläne, die Professor McGonagall gerade ausgeteilt hatte. „Das gibt's ja wohl nicht, wir haben in den ersten zwei Stunden Zaubertränke, dann zwei Stunden Verwandlung und nach der Mittagspause Zauberkunst." sagte Ron missmutig. „Naja, in der Siebten haben wir halt ziemlich viel zu tun, du hättest dir ja denken können, dass unser Stundenplan dementsprechend aussieht." meinte Hermine während sie gleichzeitig in ihrer Büchertache wühlte.

„Ja, du bist darüber wahrschenlich auch noch glücklich." fuhr Ron sie an.

„Nein, ich bin nicht glücklich darüber, aber ich hab..."

„Es reicht, fangt nicht schon wieder an zu streiten." unterbrach sie Harry. Seit einer Weile waren die beiden schlecht gelaunt und fingen wegen jeder Kleinigkeit an zu zancken. Am Tag davor hatten die beiden währen der ganzen Fahrt im Hogwarts-Express kein Wort miteinander gesprochen, und wie sich herausstellte wusste keiner der beiden weswegen sie sich eigentlich gestritten hatten.

„Oh nein" flüsterte Ron plötzlich „da kommt Lavender." Harry und Hermine sahen auf, und tatsächlich kam sie geradewegs auf sie zu. „Hi Ron" sagte sie zuckersüß, Hermine und Harry schien sie gar nicht zu beachten. „Äh,...hi Lavender, wie geht's?" „Mir geht's gut. Weißt du, ich wollte gestern die ganze Zeit mit dir reden, aber du hattest irgendwie nie Zeit. Hättest du Lust, nach dem Unterricht mit mir einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen. Wir haben uns ja so lange nicht gesehen und ich muss dir unbedingt erzählen, was ich in den Ferien gemacht habe." „Ja, warum nicht"sagte Ron.Er klang allerdings nicht so, als wäre er besonders glücklich darüber. „Gut, wir sehen uns dann im Gemeinschaftsaum." Sie gab Ron einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging dann wieder hinüber zu Parvati, die, wie es aussah schon auf sie wartete. „Was war denn das gerade?" Ron sah fragend zu Harry, der als Antwort nur mit den Schultern zuckte. Während des ganzen Gespräches zwischen Ron und Lavender hatte Hermine nicht einmal von ihrem Stundenplan aufgeblickt, doch Harry wusste, dass sie nur so tat, als ginge sie das ganze nichts an.

Am späten Nachmittag schlenderten die Harry, Ron und Hermine zurück zum Gryffindorturm. Ginny war noch in die Bibliothek gegangen. Sie hatten Unmengen von Hausübungen zu erledigen und wollten sich gleich dransetzten. Sie raunten der fetten Dame das Passwort zu und kletterten durch das Porträtloch. Doch kaum waren sie im Gemeinschaftsraum, kam ihnen auch schon Lavender entgegen. „Wollen wir gehen?" fragte sie, den Blick auf Ron gerichtet. „Äh...gehen?" Ron sah sie verständnislos an.

„Naja, wir wollten doch einen Spaziergang machen. Hast du's vergessen?" Lavender klang ein wenig verstimmt.

„Oh nein, ich hab's nicht vergessen. Es ist nur so, dass ich heute noch ziemlich viel zu tun hab."

„Ja, ich muss auch noch Hausübungen machen. Wie wärs, wenn wir sie nach unserem Spaziergang zusammen machen?."

Ron wusste nicht recht was er ihr jetzt antworten sollte, er hatte Lavender vollkommen vergessen, aber ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig als zuzusagen. Er gab Harry seine Büchertasche und stieg mit Lavender aus dem Porträtloch.

Harry und Hermine setzten sich an einen Tisch. Hermine hatte schon mit ihrem Aufsatzt für Verwandlung angefangen als sie merkte, dass Harry sie ansah. „Was ist los?" fragte sie ihn.

„Naja, das gleiche könnte ich dich auch fragen."

„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst."

„Tu nicht so, du weißt genau, was ich meine. Seit die beiden weg sind hast du kein Wort mit mir gesprochen. Ist es wegen Ron?"

„Ich versichere dir es ist nicht wegen Ron. Ich bin lediglich sehr mit diesem Aufsatzt beschäftigt und du solltest es übrigens auch sein."

Harry schwieg, er kannte Hermine und wusste, dass er besser nicht weiter nachfragen sollte.

Ron war kurz vor dem Abendessen mit Lavender zurückgekommen. Händchenhaltend. Lavender löste sich von Ron und eilte zu Parvati, nicht, ohne ihm vorher noch einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken. Ron setzte sich zu Harry und Hermine an den Tisch. Er machte ein äußerst unglückliches Gesicht. „Und wie war's?" fragte Harry, obwohl er glaubte, die Antwort schon zu kennen.

„Naja, sie hat fast die ganze Zeit über ihre Ferien erzählt und dann hat sie gesagt..."

„Was hat sie gesagt?"

„Sie hat gesagt, dass sie mich vermisst hat und dass sie...äh ...naja, dass sie gerne wieder mit mir zusammen sein will."

„Und,...seid ihr wieder zusammen?"

„Ich denke schon, weißt du, ich hab dann gesagt, dass ich sie auch vermisst hab und sie hat dass irgendwie falsch verstandern. Jedenfalls glaubt sie jetzt, dass wir zusammen sind."

Das Porträtloch ging auf und Ginny kam herein.Sie begrüßte die drei und setzte sich neben Harry.

„Hey Ron, gibt's einen Grund, warum du mich so grimmig ansiehst."

„Ich bin wieder mit Lavender zusammen" antwortete Ron.

„Wirklich? Und weshalb bist du dann so schlecht gelaunt?"

„Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich meine, sie ist nett und so, aber..."

„Aber?" bohrte Ginny nach.

„Ach nichts.Eigentlich weiß ich nicht, warum ich nicht mir ihr zusammen sein will . Vielleicht sollte ich es doch noch einmal mit ihr versuchen" er sah dabei aus den Augenwinkeln zu Hermine, die die ganze Zeit kein Wort gesagt hatte und einen gleichgültigen Gesichtsausdruck angenommen hatte. Doch ihr war das alles ganz und gar nicht gleichgültig.


	2. Chapter 2

Seit einigen Tagen regnete es fast ununterbrochen. Doch nicht nur das Wetter war mies. Nein, auch Hermines Laune. Sie vergrub sich schier in Arbeit und redete kaum mit jemandem. Auch Ron versuchte sie aus dem Weg zu gehen, aber wenn sie ihn doch irgendwo sah, was fast unvermeidlich war, setzte sie wieder ihre gleichgültige Miene auf. Aber, wie schon gesagt war es ihr nicht gleichgültig, wenn sie auf Ron und Lavender traf. Jedesmal, wenn sie die beiden sah verspürte sie einen äußerst unangenehmen Stich in der Brust. War sie etwa eifersüchtig? Diese Frage stellte sie sich oft, aber jedes mal kam sie zu dem Schluss, dass es nicht Eifersucht war. Es nervte sie lediglich, wenn Ron und Lavender beieinander waren. Kein Wunder! Wenn man etwas zu Ron sagen wollte, musste man es unweigerlich auch Lavender mitteilen, und auch das ständige geknutsche ging einem mit der Zeit auf die Nerven. Konnte sie Ron nicht eine Sekunde in Ruhe lassen? Plötzlich verspürte Hermine einen ungemeinen Hass auf Lavender. Doch woher kam dieser Hass aufeinmal? Hatte sie sie denn schon vorher gehasst? Nein, gehasst hatte sie sie vorher nicht. Sie hatte sie zwar nicht wirklich gemocht, aber im Grunde war sie ihr egal gewesen.

Immer, wenn sie sich bei solchen Gedanken erwischte, versuchte sie sich so gut sie konnte abzulenken. Doch dies bestand meist darin, dass sie sich noch mehr Arbeit aufbürgte.

Doch auch Ron ging es nicht unbedingt besser. Ja, er war die meinste Zeit mit Lavender beisammen. Doch wollte er das überhaupt? Wollte er seine freie Zeit nicht lieber mit Harry und Hermine verbringen?

Doch im Grunde ließ ihn Lavender gar keine Wahl. Sie war dieser Tage noch viel anhänglicher geworden, sodass Ron kaum mehr eine lavenderfreie Minute blieb. Er wusste, dass es das beste wäre, mit ihr Schluss zu machen. Sowohl für ihn, als auch für Lavender. Doch es war mehr oder weniger ein Missverständnis, denn sie hatte ihn ziemlich überrumpelt, als sie ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie wieder mit ihm zusammen sein wollte. Und ohne lange darüber nachzudenken, hatte er ihr wohl zu verstehen gegeben, dass er die gleichen Gefühle für sie hatte, obwohl das keineswegs zutraf.

Doch konnte er ihr das _jetzt_ sagen? Sie würde ihn bestimmt fragen, warum er ihr das nicht bereits vor zwei Wochen gesagt hatte und warum er ihr die ganze Zeit etwas vorgemacht hatte.

Die einzige Möglichkeit war, ihr einen anderen Grund zu nennen, weshalb er mit ihr Schluss machen musste. Doch da ihm nie ein wirklich vernünftiger Grund einfiel, verschob er es immer wieder. Stattdessen redete sich ein, dass es auch seine guten Seiten hatte, mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Ja, es hatte seine guten Seiten. Zumindest eine.

Das Wetter hatte sich kaum verbesstert. Im Gegenteil, seit einigen Tagen stürmte es unablässig und der Regen hatte sich jetzt mit Schnee vermischt. An diesem Wochenende hatte Harry eigentlich vor, wieder mit dem Quidditch-Trainig zu beginnen, denn das erste Spiel des Jahres war nicht mehr all zu fern. Doch sie waren kaum eine halbe Stunde am Spielfeld, als sie auch wieder mit geschulterten Besen und schlechter Laune zurück zum Schloss gingen. Harry hatte entschieden, dass es kaum einen Sinn machte weiter zu spielen, da die Sicht dermaßen schlecht war und es so stürmte, dass sie sich kaum auf ihren Besen halten konnten.

Ron ging gerade, gegen den Wind ankämpfend, zurück zum Schloss, als er hörte, wie jemand hinter ihm seinen Namen rief. Er blieb stehen und drehte sich um. Ginny kam auf ihn zugerannt und kam neben ihm keuchend zum Stehen.

„Ron! Ich renn dir schon die längste Zeit nach! Warum hast du denn nicht auf mich gewartet?" „Oh,..ähm tschuldige. Was ist los?" sagte Ron

„Ich wollte mit dir reden. Über Lavender."

„Was ist mit ihr?" Ron´s Mine wurde zunehmend finsterer.

„Naja, seit du wieder mit ihr zusammen bist, hast du die ganze Zeit schlechte Laune. Weißt du, mir reicht das schön langsam. Ich meine, man kann ja gar nicht mehr normal mit dir reden, weil du andauernd anfängst zu streiten. Wenn du so unglücklich bist mit Lavender, dann mach gefälligst mit ihr Schluss."

Ron sah sie zunächst völlig verdutzt an, doch dann sagte er : „Das ist ja wohl meine Sache ob ich mit ihr Schluss mache, oder nicht. Also halt dich da raus!" Er drehte sich um und kämpfte

sich wieder durch Schlamm und Dreck den Weg entlang.

„Ron, warte! Okay, ich halt mich raus, aber ich will trotzdem mit dir reden."

Er blieb widerwillig stehen und wartete, bis sie ihn eingeholt hatte.

Dann sagte er übertrieben unhöflich : „Und worüber?"

„Naja, eigentlich schon über Lavender. Aber bitte geh jetzt nicht. Hör mir zu! Ich hab nur irgendwie das Gefühl, dass du dir selber etwas vormachst. Magst du sie denn überhaupt?"

„Sicher mag ich sie, sonst wär ich ja nicht mit ihr zusammen! Ich hab dir außerdem schon gesagt, dass dich das ganze nichts angeht!"

„Weißt du, ich hab irgendwie gedacht, dass du vielleicht aus einem ganz anderen Grund mit ihr zusammen bist!"

„Und was für ein Grund soll das bitte sein?"

„Ach, vergiss es! Ich wollte dir im Grunde nur sagen, dass du, wenn es dir mit Lavender nicht ernst ist, mit ihr Schluss machen solltest. Hast du vielleicht einmal daran gedacht, dass du damit eine bestimmte Person ziemlich verletzt?"

„Was?"

„Stell dich doch nicht dümmer, als du ohnehin bist, Ron! Du weißt ganz genau, was ich meine.

Du solltest mit Hermine reden!"

Ron lief rot an und sah Ginny mit gespieltem Erstaunen an. Dann sagte er : „ Was hat Hermine denn damit zu tun?"

„Ron, du bist ein Trottel!" sagte sie wütend. Sie wandte sich um und lief den schlammigen Weg entlang weiter, doch dann blieb sie nochmals stehen und rief: „ Du solltest wirklich mit ihr reden!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hermine saß auf ihrem Bett im Mädchenschlafsaal. Ein dickes Buch lag aufgeschlagen in ihrem Schoß. Man hätte annehmen können, dass sie in diesem Moment darin laß, doch ihre Augen wanderten nicht über die Zeilen. Sie starrte gebannt auf einen bestimmten Winkel des Buches ohne es überhaupt zu registrieren, denn sie war tief in Gedanken versunken. Gedanken, für die sie sich unendlich schämte. Diese Gedanken betrafen nämlich Ron. Doch was sie beschämte, waren nicht unbedingt, dass sie an ihn dachte, sondern eher, dass sie sich geschworen hatte nicht mehr an ihn zu denken, es allerdings nicht konnte. Oder wollte.

Plötzlich schrak Hermine auf, denn die Türe zum Mädchenschlafsaal wurde geöffnet und lautes Gekicher drang herein, gefolgt von Lavender und Parvati. Die beiden schienen sich über etwas prächtig zu amüsieren und Hermine konnte sich schon denken über was.

Als sie Hermine erblickten grüßten sie sie knapp und zogen sich kichernd ihre Schlafanzüge an.

Hermine sah wieder auf ihr Buch und gab vor zu lesen.

„Hast du gehört, wie er vorhin 'Lavender' gesagt hat?" fragte Lavender zu Parvati gewandt.

„Ja, hab ich, er ist ja so süß"

Hermine gab unwillkürlich ein würgendes Geräusch von sich. Beide Mädchen wandten sich um und blickten sie an, doch weil Hermine weiterhin „las", schenkten sie ihr keine weitere Beachtung. Trotzdem brachen sie bald darauf ihre Unterhaltung über Ron ab, was Hermine nur recht war.

Am nächsten Tag saßen Harry und Ron am Gryffindortisch. Ron war noch schlechter gelaunt als am Abend zuvor und redete kaum ein Wort mit Harry.

Ron hatte sich fest vorgenommen sich mit Hermine zu versöhnen, doch war dies schwieriger, als er gedacht hatte, denn sie ging ihm nach wie vor aus dem Weg.

Hatte Ginny etwa recht?

Bestand die einzige Möglichkeit sich jemals wieder mit Hermine zu vertragen darin, mit Lavender Schluss zu machen?

Ron wusste die Antwort.

Doch was sollte er tun?

Er musste einfach mit Lavender Schluss machen, denn Hermine war ihm wichtiger. Doch was sollte er Lavender sagen? Er konnte ihr ja schlecht sagen, dass er sie nie geliebt hatte, sondern immer nur Hermine und dass er nur wieder mit ihr zusammen war, um Hermine eifersüchtig zu machen.

Er musste anders vorgehen. Aber wie?

Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee.

Als Ron an diesem Abend in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, steuerte er sogleich auf Lavender und Parvati zu, welche an einem Tisch saßen und sich angeregt unterhielten. Als Lavender ihn erblickte sprang sie sofort auf und wollte ihn küssen, doch er erwiderte ihren Kuss nicht. Das verwirrte sie zutiefst.

„Was ist los?" fragte sie mit kummervoller Miene

„Ähm...Lavender, ich muss mit dir reden. Unter vier Augen wenns geht"

„Okay,...ähm, sollen wir hinaus gehen?"

„Ja, gehen wir hinaus."

„Sagst du mir jetzt was los ist?" fragte Lavender zehn Minuten später als das Schlossportal überquärten.

„Lavender, weißt du, ähm... ich mag dich wirklich gern, aber...ähm.. ich denke, dass das mit uns nichts wird."

„Soll das heißen, du willst mit mir Schluss machen."

„Nein,...äh...doch, ja ungefähr das soll es heißen."

„Aber warum?" Lavenders Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

„Es hat eigentlich nichts mit dir zu tun, es ist nur so...äh...weißt du, ich... äh...mag eine andere."

„Was? Du magst eine andere?" Nun rannten ihr die Tränen über das ganze Gesicht.

„Jaah,...aber bitte Lavender, hör auf zu weinen. Es hat ja gar nichts mit dir zu tun."

„Ach ja? Es hat nichts mit mir zu tun? Warum wolltest du denn überhaupt wieder mit mir zusammen sein, wenn du eine andere magst?"

„Ehrlich gesagt wollte ich gar nicht mit dir zusammen sein, du hast mich ja fast dazu genötigt."

Sie schluchzte Laut auf, und Ron tat es augenblicklich leid, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Lavender wirbelte herum und rannte so schnell sie konnte in Richtung Schloss.


	4. Chapter 4

Es hatte sich schnell herumgesprochen, was zwischen Ron und Lavender vorgefallen war. In den ersten paar Tagen wussten es zwar nur vereinzelte Personen, doch die setzten offenbar alles daran, es auch der restlichen Schule mitzuteilen. Und wie es bei Gerüchten eben so ist, wurde das was zwischen den beiden vorgfallen ist, immer dramatischer dargestellt. Und dies gewiss nicht zu Ron´s Gunsten.

Doch er ließ sich von den feindlichen und herablassenden Blicken nicht im geringsten stören. Es schien fast so, als wollte er gar nicht erst versuchen dem ganzen ein Ende zu bereiten, indem er klarstellte, dass an den meisten Gerüchten nichts dran war.

Doch wer das geheimnisvolle Mädchen war, wegen dem Ron mit Lavender Schluss gemacht hatte wusste niemand und Ron ging dieser Frage auch immer aus dem Weg, denn er wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Er konnte ja schlecht der ganzen Schule mitteilen, in wen er verliebt war, schließlich wusste er ja nicht, ob diese Liebe auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte.

Hermines Laune hatte sich ein wenig verbessert. Sie sprach zwar immer noch nicht mit Ron, aber das lag daran, dass sie im Moment kaum Zeit hatte und sich auch nie eine passende Gelegenheit ergab. Doch sie nahm sich fest vor wieder mit ihm zu reden, auch wenn es ihr schwer viel ihm zu verzeihen. Sie hatte eingesehen, dass Ron nichts unrechtes getan hatte, als er wieder mit Lavender ging, er konnte ja nicht wissen, wie sehr Hermine darunter gelitten hatte. Trotzdem war sie immer noch unglücklich über die ganze Situation. Sie hatte immer geglaubt, dass Ron sie mochte. Mehr als eine gute Freundin. Doch anscheinend war dem nicht so.

Und was hatte es mit dem anderen Mädchen auf sich, in das Ron angeblich verliebt war?

Hermine wollte nicht mehr darüber nachdenken. Vielleicht gab es auch gar keine Andere und Ron hatte das nur gesagt, weil ihm kein besserer Grund einfiel um die Beziehung mit Lavender zu beenden.

Sie saß gerade an einem Tisch im Gemeinschaftsraum und versuchte ihren Aufsatz für Zaubertränke fertig zu schreiben, als Ron durch das Porträtloch kletterte. Es war schon ziemlich spät und er hatte nicht erwartet, dass er noch jemanden antreffen würde. Auch Hermine hatte war überrascht ihn zu sehen.

„Hi Ron" sagte sie zaghaft

„Hi"antwortete er ihr. „Redest du etwa wieder mit mir?"

„Ich habe niemals nicht mit dir geredet"

„Jaah, genau. Ich bilde mir also nur ein, dass du in letzter Zeit kaum ein Wort mit mir gewechselt hast." erwiderte Ron.

„Wann hätte ich denn mit dir reden sollen? Du hattest ja nie Zeit für mich. Entweder warst du mit ihr beisammen oder du hattes Quiddichtraining."

„Das stimmt nicht und das weißt du ganz genau. Du bist mir doch immer aus dem Weg gegangen. Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich mich lieber mit Lavender abgegeben hab, als mit dir zu reden?"

Hermine sah ihn verzweifelt an. Sie fühlte sich geschlagen.

„Ja, das habe ich geglaubt. Und ich weiß, es war dumm von mir. Es tut mir leid."

„Nein, eigentlich sollte es mir leid tun. Ich...ich hätte klüger sein müssen. Letztes Jahr war es doch das selbe. Ich meine, ich wusste doch, dass das mit Lavender keinen Sinn hat. Ich hab sie nie geliebt. Weil ich...ich liebe...ähm...eine andere." Ron hatte sich von Hermine abgewandt und starrte ins Feuer, das im Kamin prasselte.

„Oh, ähm...das wusste ich nicht. Und in wen...ähm...bist du dann verliebt?" sagte Hermine zaghaft.

„Äh...weißt du, dass kann ich dir nicht sagen. Noch nicht."

„Oh,...okay." Hermine war ein wenig enttäuscht. Beinahe hatte sie geglaubt, sie wäre es, in die er verliebt war. War es denn möglich? War er wirklich in sie verliebt? Oder war es jemand ganz anderes und er wollte es ihr nur nicht sagen, weil sie nicht wieder verletzten wollte?

„Aber, Hermine...glaub mir, es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich keine Zeit für dich hatte"

„Ja, ich weiß." Ihre Augen hatten sich mit Tränen gefüllt. Warum musste sie sich nur so unglücklich fühlen? Konnte sie denn nicht einfach froh darüber sein, dass sie sich mit Ron vertragen hatte?

War es nicht das, was sie wollte? Sich mit Ron zu vertragen.

Sie konnte die Tränen nicht zurückhalten. Leise rannen sie über ihr Wangen.

Ron sah sie ein wenig verzweifelt an. Was sollte er nur tun? Er wollte nicht, dass sie seinetwegen weinte. Und ehe er sichs versah, hatte es sie schon in den Arm genommen, um sie zu trösten. Bei dieser Berührung durchfuhr es ihn, wie ein Stromschlag fühlte es sich an. Auch Hermine spürte es. . Leise schluchzte sie. Es war so schön, ihm so nahe zu sein. Wie lange hatte sie sich nach seiner Nähe gesehnt. Sie hatte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt. Sie fühlte sich so geborgen in seinen starken Armen.

Nach einiger Zeit lösten sie sich von einander.

Hermine lächelte ihn an.

„Danke" sagte sie und lächelte ihn an.

„Nichts zu danken" sagte Ron und wollte dabei gelassen wirken, doch gelang es nicht ganz, da seine Gesichtsfarbe, der seines Haares Konkurrenz gemacht hatte.

Die beiden verabschiedeten sich und machten sich auf den Weg zu den jeweiligen Schlafsälen.


	5. Chapter 5

Noch lange lag Hermine wach in ihrem Bett und dachte darüber nach, was gerade passiert war.

Er hatte sie umarmt. Es kam ihr alles so merkwürdig vor. Konnte es sein, dass doch sie diejenige war, in die er verliebt war? Möglich wäre es schon. Doch warum hatte er es ihr dann nicht gesagt? Vorhin wäre die beste Gelegenheit dazu gewesen. Aber er hatte nichts gesagt. Vielleicht war es doch eine andere. Hermine konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wer es sein könnte. Sie konnte sich auch nicht daran erinnern, dass Ron jemals erwähnt hätte, dass ihm irgendein Mädchen gefiel.

Hermine starrte in die Dunkelheit. Sie versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken, doch das alles hatte sie einfach zu sehr aufgeregt. An Schlafen war auch nicht zu denken. Jedesmal, wenn sie versuchte, ihr Augen zu schließen und alles zu vergessen sah sie wieder Ron vor sich. Ron, eng umschlungen mit einer anderen. Und immer, wenn sie zu diesem Punkt kam stauten sich alle erdenklichen Gefühle in ihr auf und sie hätter am liebsten laut geschrien. Aber da sie das nicht konnte, war sie gezwungen, sich weiter in Selbstmitleid zu suhlen.

Geschnatter drang wie aus weiter Ferne in ihre Ohren. Wurde immer lauter, immer aufdringlicher. Sie öffnete die Augen. Sonnenlicht hatte den Raum durchflutet. Hermine sah sich um. Die Tür stand sperrangelweit offen. Wie oft hatte sie den beiden schon gesagt, sie sollen die Tür nicht offen lassen. Ärgerlich sprang sie aus ihrem Bett, um sie zu schließen. Doch plötzlich hielt sie inne. Seit wann sind Lavender und Parvati solche Frühaufsteher? Sonst musster Hermine sie immer wecken, auch wenn sie nicht genau wusste, warum sie das tat. Immerhin hatte Lavender ihr ihren besten Freund ausgespannt, also verdiente sie es auch nicht von ihr geweckt zu werden, doch Hermine war zu verantwortungsbewusst, als dass sie die beiden verschlafen ließ.

Doch heute war es anders. Hermine hatte verschlafen. Sie sah auf die Uhr und vor Schreck wäre sie beinahe umgekippt. Sie hatte kaum mehr Zeit zu frühstücken.

Sie zog sich so schnell wie möglich an, packte in Windeseile ihr sieben Sachen und stürzte zur großen Halle hinunter. Unten angekommen, sah sie, dass die Tische fast leergeräumt waren und nur noch wenige Schüler saßen am Gryffindortisch. Doch unter diesen war zu Hermines Glück auch Ginny. Als sie Hermine sah, sprang sie auf und rannte auf sie zu.

„Hermine, wo bist du gewesen? Wir haben uns schon Sorgen um dich gemacht."

„Oh,...ich hab verschlafen."

Ginny konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „_Du _hast verschlafen? Das ist ja ganz was neues. Harry und Ron sind dich gerade suchen gegangen."

„Wirklich? Weißt du zufällig wo sich mich suchen wollten?"

„Äh, ja ich glaub sie haben irgendwas von wegen Bibliothek gesagt. Wir können zusammen hin gehen, wenn du willst, ich wollte Harry ohnehin vor dem Unterricht noch mal sehen."

„Gut, gehen wir." Hermine schnappte sich beim vorbeigehen noch schnell einen Toast und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek. Hermine wusste nicht genau, wie sie reagieren sollte, wenn sie Ron sah. Sie hatten sich ja wieder versöhnt. Dabei fiel ihr ein, dass Ginny das ja noch gar nicht wissen konnte, und trotzdem hatte sie ihr erzählt, wo Ron steckte.

„Äh, Ginny...woher weißt du eigentlich, dass ich mich mit Ron wieder vertragen habe?"

Ginny sah sie etwas verwirrt an. „Natürlich von Ron. Von wem denn sonst? Er hat es uns beim Frühstück erzählt. Ich bin wirklich glücklich darüber, es war ja nicht auszuhalten, wie ihr euch benommen habt."

Hermine hatte plötzlich ein flaues Gefühl im Bauch.

„Was hat Ron denn sonst noch so gesagt?" fragte sie gespielt uninteressiert.

„Eigentlich nichts weiter, wieso?"

„Ach, nur so."

Anscheinend hatte Ron nichts von der Umarmung erzählt. Und das war auch gut so.

Als sie bei der Bibliothek angekommen waren, konnten sie Harry und Ron niergendwo sehen.

Wo waren sie nur? Hermine sah auf ihre Uhr.

„Oh nein, ich hab ganz vergessen, wie spät es ist. Ginny, der Unterricht hat schon vor zehn Minuten begonnen."

Die beiden rannten so schnell sie konnten zu den jeweiligen Klassenräumen. Unglücklicherweiser hatte Hermine zuvor auch vergessen, das sie in den ersten beiden Stunden Zaubertränke hatte.

Sie rannte noch schneller. Wie viele Punkte würde Snape ihr wohl abziehen? Bestimmt meht als zehn. Während sie gerade darüber nachdachte, ob sie wohl auch eine Strafarbeit aufgebrummt bekäme, stieß sie geradewegs, ohne es vorher gemerkt zu haben, in jemanden hinein. Und dieser jemand war niemand anderes als...

„Ron! Was machst du denn da?" Hermine sah etwas verwirrt zu ihm auf. „Solltes du nicht schon längst im Unterricht sein?"

„Ich hab dich gesucht. Wo warst du?" Ron wirkte nicht minder verwirrt.

„Ich hab verschlafen. Aber warum um Himmels willen bist du nicht im Unterricht?"

„Das hab ich doch gerade gesagt, ich hab dich gesucht?"

„Du hast mich gesucht? Aber...warum? Ich meine, du hättest dir ja denken können, dass ich verschlafen habe."

„Ganz ehrlich, Hermine, wann hast du jemals verschlafen? An sowas denkt man bei dir nicht, ich hab eher gedacht, dass du aus einem anderen Grund nicht zum Frühstück gekommen bist."

„Und der wäre?"

„Naja,...vielleicht wegen gestern. Du weißt schon, als wir uns umarmt haben. Das war irgendwie so merkwürdig. Ich meine,das war ja nicht das erste Mal, dass wir uns umarmt haben. Aber dieses Mal...dieses Mal wars irgendwie anders.Weißt du, was ich meine?" Ron war rot anglaufen und er hielt seinen Blick gesengt.

Hermine die nicht minder rot war, erwiederte: „ Ja,...ich glaub ich weiß was du meinst, aber...um Himmels willen, Ron, wir müssen in den Unterricht."

Wieder hatte sie die Zeit vergessen.


End file.
